Oh Sit!
Oh Sit! was a short-lived reality competition series based on the classic kids game of musical chairs in which contestants race through obstacle courses to avoid being eliminated. Format The format was a competitive music chair game where contestants would race through five rounds of obstacle courses to reach a chair with eliminations complete with music. The winning contestant would get a cash prize. Each episode began with six males and six females. There were three obstacles and three bridges in each round. Contestants would lap around the track and accumulate a bank for each obstacle completed before the music stopped. The dollar values for each obstacle increased with each round. After the music stopped they had to cross a bridge without falling in the water to claim a chair. Each chair was worth a random amount of money which would be added to their bank. The highest chair value was worth $5,000 in Rounds 1 and 2, and $10,000 in Rounds 3 and 4. In the first round, two competitors would be eliminated for not finding a chair and one would be eliminated for having the lowest banked score of the round. In the next three rounds, one would be eliminated for not getting a chair and one for having the lowest bank of the round. Contact was allowed, but contestants couldn't #grab above the neck #push with the intention to harm another contestant, or #push from behind unless the contestant is on a bridge. If any contestant(s) that advanced was found to have broken a rule, that/those contestant(s) would be disqualified. If any contestants were too injured to continue, disqualified, or decided to withdraw from the game, the last eliminated contestant(s) would be brought back into the game. Three competitors would advance to the final round called "Chair Mountain". Before they could tackle Chair Mountain, the contestants were given one final run around the track, with obstacles being worth $1,500 each in both seasons. Typically the winner accumulateed a bank between $15,000 and $40,000 during the course of the show, with the chairs alone being worth up to $30,000. In Season 1 there were two female champions: one coming in an episode where two females were in the final round and one in an episode where all three finalists were female. Obstacle values were $100 each in Round 1, and increased by $50 over the next 3 rounds. One chair in each of the first four rounds awarded no cash. In Season 2, obstacles and bridges were substantially more difficult than in Season 1, and there were no female champions. Obstacle values still increased by $50 over the first four rounds, but the values started at $150 in Round 1. The $0 chair was also dropped and the lowest value chair increased with each round ($50 in Round 1, $100 in Round 2, $150 in Round 3, and $250 in Round 4). Rating Trivia The title for this show was originally called Extreme Musical Chairs. The title of the show is a play on words of the term "Oh S*it!" Link Official Website (via Internet Archive) Category:Reality Category:Music Category:Action & Adventure Category:Stunts & Dares Category:The CW shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Warner Brothers Television Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2012 premieres Category:2013 endings